


Game Over

by LunaDeSangre



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath plays; Pata <i>cheats</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

Heath likes video games. Especially fast-paced, dark ones, full of mysteries to solve and hidden doors to find and cackling enemies to knock down. But sometimes, he likes the plain old bursting aliens ones. They're...mind-numbing, he thinks. So it's no wonder that it's always what he ends up playing whenever Pata visits him. 

His brain, it seems, can't shut up, in both words and images, about the guitarist's presence. His hair, his smile, his voice – fridge, beer, don’t stare – his fingers, his mouth – don'tstaredon'tstaredon'tstare –

“– want to play with me?”

“Nah, go ahead, I'll just watch.”

One bursting alien, two bursting aliens, one fluffy-haired guitarist draping himself all over his couch behind him, why oh why must TV screens be so reflective? Ack, attacking alien, shoot it, shoot –

– one open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck from said fluffy-haired guitarist.

And Heath is left staring dumbly at the screen, _Game Over_ , face burning and completely frozen, Pata's breath ghosting his skin, his ear, in a husky whisper of “Looks like the alien won”.


End file.
